Test Of Trust!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic and surprisingly doesn't turn Merlin in!Instead he proves his trust in Merlin by pretending to not know about them around everyone else but makes a deal with Merlin what he asks for is something that Merlin has no problem accepting as it's something he wants too! But when a situation arrises and threatens to expose Merlin for the sorcerer he
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was Sitting in his room with one of Gaius's patients who was lying on the bed in Gaius's workroom. While Gaius was away getting some supplies.

Merlin held his hand a few inches over Soludo's leg. He had a deep infection that was starting to look bad and could get infected or result in blood poisoning that may result in his leg being amputated or worst it could kill the man. This is the reason why Merlin had been left alone with the patient, he had gone into town to get some ale to burn out any poison as well as the infection.

Merlin's hand was glowing as it moved over the man's leg as he was trying to heal it magically as he had found a spell in one of Gaius's books while he was gone for healing such injuries.

He heard the door swing open behind him, believing that it was just Gaius coming back with his herbs and ale, he did not stop the flow of the magic from his hand.

"Gaius, I think..." Merlin started as he stood to face him. His eyes went wide, and backed into the wall, quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

Standing in the room looking from Merlin to where his hand had been, it was very easy to see the shock on his face.

"You..You have..You're a.." Arthur stuttered.

"Arthur, please, it's not what you think."

"I think you're using magic," the prince choked on his words.

"Alright, well… but I'm not evil. I use it for good, for healing! I only use it to help people not hurt them!" Merlin's voice dropped to a whisper.

Arthur did not respond. He stood there, one hand extended, mouth gaping like a fish trying to breathe out of water.

"Arthur, please just give me time to do what I need to do and I'll leave Camelot! I need to help save this man," he begged.

The prince did not respond.

"Please! I've used it a number of times to save you, your father, Morgana- and even Gwen - along with several other people in Camelot! But I'm careful, nobody else but you and Gaius knows about my magic!"

Arthur was unable to speak. Seeing that the magic had done it's work and healed the man's leg, Merlin abandoned the patient. He ran up to his little room, used magic to quickly pack his things, and headed for the door. He couldn't see Arthur as the tears started to spill down his face. Now that Arthur knew about his magic he would not able to stay in Camelot, he was certain that Arthur would turn him in.

But what really hurt Merlin was the other secret he had been hiding from Arthur as well, he was certain if Either he or Uther found out he'd be killed for it. He was sure they would see it as treason.

He opened the door and Ran as hard as he could. With every turn he made down the stone halls, he expected to hear the clatter of armor chasing him, or Arthur's commanding voice telling him to halt.

Merlin got out of the castle without being stopped, without raising an eyebrow from any guard or knight. He trod down the dusty road out of Camelot towards the path that would lead him home to his mother.

A mile out of the castle walls, he fell to his knees in the bracken at the side of the road. He had not heard hooves or shouts. He turned and looked back to check for guards. There was a single horse and rider riding hard out of the castle gate. He was not surprised to see it was heading his way.

Recognizing Arthur, he became terrified and quickly tries to run through the trees. But he sank to his knees again as the pain in his chest grew. He couldn't go home. If he did he would be putting his own mother in danger, it would be the first place the king would look for him. And now that Arthur knew one of his secrets, he couldn't avoid his fate. He collapsed to the ground and lay hidden in the leaves his tears continuing to fall, he lay there blinded by them.

The pounding of hooves ceased. The crunch of boots upon leaves and twigs getting closer caused Merlin to spring to his feet. Fear lacing through him. Arthur strode through the undergrowth. Merlin backed away from him until he was against a very old gnarled tree.

Arthur soon stood before him, clenching and releasing his fists.

"Merlin.." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur please just let me go. I won't come back to Camelot," he begged.

"Merlin.." Arthur whispered again.

"Arthur, please.."

Arthur sighed and closed the distance between the two of them. His face was only inches from him.

Merlin's heart pounded. He closed his eyes fear coursed through him, he expected at any moment his prince would be shouting directly in his face. Merlin was surprised when he felt something warm and moist being pressed to his lips.

Merlin's eyes flew open in surprise as he realized what was happening. Arthur was kissing him!

The blonde leaned his body into Merlin's. Merlin could feel Arthur's heart pounding against him.

Merlin, obeying the urges of his body, didn't waste a second, he kissed Arthur back. Arthur's mouth tasted of meat and bread and sour wine. Merlin opened his mouth, helpless against Arthur's demanding lips. But the kiss didn't last long. Merlin began to cry again.

Arthur pulled him into his arms and slid down so that they both sat against the tree. Arthur held him close.

"Merlin, you're okay. You're safe. You know I trust you with my life." He stroked the dark hair away from his face. " I'm not going to tell the king. Your secret is safe with me." The thin shoulders continued to shake with weeping. " Merlin I have no wish to see you executed!" He said softly.

Merlin looked at him in shock.

"Merlin, my father said magic was evil, but I know full well that you are anything but that. You are the kindest, and strongest young man I know. You seem to be an idiot most of the time, but you're not evil!" Arthur told him firmly.

Merlin looked deep into Arthur's eyes and knew there was no lie in them The young man

he had always had a crush on was not going to turn him in.

Arthur cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He pressed his lips against Merlin's forehead, his damp cheek, and then his trembling lips. Merlin hiccuped, shook violently and inhaled sharply but returned the kiss. Arthur pulled away.

"But.." Arthur said, cutting through Merlin's thoughts. "You should know I have strong…... _feelings..._ for you."

Merlin licked his kiss-swollen lips, eyes wide as he listened.

"Feelings that go beyond caring whether or not you've shined my boots or washed my shirts or even saddled my horse correctly. I feel for you the way father says I should feel only for a woman."

Merlin smiled for the first time since Arthur had walked in on him.

"Arthur I have...I have the same….I _feel_ the same way about you, I always have... _since,_ since that day I _willingly drank_ that poison in order to keep you from drinking it!" He finally admits.

Arthur smirked impishly then pulls a straight serious face, and says,

" _But.."_

" _There is a condition to this,_ if you want me to keep you secret you have to agree to be my boyfriend, meaning I want a real relationship with you, you will be only _MINE,_ and must agree you won't be with anybody else but me."

Merlin smiled, he knew Arthur to well to take him to seriously. But he found himself wondering if Arthur was really offering him the very desires of his own heart. Was Arthur really asking him to be his boyfriend? Would Arthur really keep his magic a secret?

As unsure as he was Merlin answered honestly anyways,

" _Arthur_ , I am your servant in all things!" Merlin responded.

"Good, then it's official you are mine, and I will never tell anyone about you having magic, and when I am King I will make allow magic back in Camelot!" Arthur responded.

Rising to their feet the two of them together headed back to Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin? Merlin are you alright?" Gaius was shuffling towards them as Merlin and Arthur were walking back into Camelot. Gauis eyed the pack slung over his shoulders.

"I'm fine Gaius!" He responded quickly, hoping his eyes weren't red and puffy anymore.

Gaius eyed them suspiciously. Arthur walked a little closer to Merlin than usual, their shoulders were nearly touching, their heads bent towards one another.

"Merlin, come with me for a moment, I need your help with something." Gaius requested. He turned on his heel towards his rooms.

Sighing he mumbled " Duty Calls." Arthur smiled at this. He stopped to watch Merlin scurry off after the physician.

He followed him into their rooms where Gaius turned to him quickly.

"Merlin, when I got back I saw that both you and all your things were gone, I feared the worst." Gaius said worried.

Merlin dropped the bundle of his possessions at his feet.

"I was using magic on the leg of your patient when Arthur walked in on me. I got scared and tried to leave before Arthur had time to send the guards after me. I was going to go someplace outside of Camelot, so he wouldn't execute me." Merlin explained.

"But I saw you walking in together, very amicably, I must say. Why didn't he clap in irons yet?" Gaius asked glancing at the door.

"Because Arthur is my friend." Merlin shrugged and hoped he wasn't blushing. "He says he trusts me completely, and that no matter what his father says he doesn't believe I'm evil. Or that my magic is evil. I believe Prince Arthur truly cares for me as a friend." His face began to burn. He knew he was blushing. Arthur just showed me faith, trust and friendship," Merlin explained carefully.

Gaius looked concerned. "So Arthur is not going to turn you in?"

"No, he's not," Merlin stated.

"MERLIN!" The prince's voice carried through the halls.

Merlin grinned sheepishly. "My master calls!"

When he arrivved at Arthur's room, he saw a basket in the prince's arms.

"What can I do for you, Sire?" Merlin asked.

Keeping his voice low and steady, Arthur tried to maintain eye contact without his face turning crimson. "You and I are going to go have our first date together! I want to develop our relationship slowly." he explained.

"You're tellimg me we're going on a date?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I…" Arthur stammered.

"If I were a girl, would you ask me or tell me? Or do princes tell the people they like that they are going on a date?"

Arthur pursed his lips, sighed and attempted to contain the smile that threatened to spread across his face. As annoying as Merlin was, he was also correct and adorable.

"Would you like to go on a picnic date with me?" He watched him expectantly. "Now?"

Merlin smiled. "Where wil we go? I'm sure your father would never approve of you being with your servant this way."

"Merlin, nobody would suspect me of being with you that way, you're a boy, nobody would ever suspect that is a romantic outing. All we have to do is say I wanted to have my lunch outside in the grass to enjoy this fine afternoon and I made you come and wait on me!" Arthur explained.

Merlin laughed at his own foolishness for thinking anyone would ever suspect them of being involved. No matter how much time they spent together, Merlin had the perfect cover in his being Arthur's servant.

"Yes, sire. I'll go ready the horses if you wish," Merlin bowed with a wink. He hurried to go get the horses.

"Merlin," Arthur called him back.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in question. Arthur handed him the picnic basket. Merlin smiled and left.

Merlin had two horses all saddled up, and the food and blanket packed when Arthur strode into the stable. Together Arthur and Merlin headed out for a beautiful spot at the bend of the stream. The grassy spot jutted out like a peninsula, and was shaded from view by willow trees. There Merlin set up the blanket and placed the basket on it. He fussed with the edges of the blanket, trying to make it as neat and square as possible. Merlin finally sat beside Arthur and was full of nerves.

But Arthur seemed to have no such problem as he struck up a conversation.

"Merlin, I want you to know I long since suspected that you liked me, but I was so afraid at the time that I was mistaken that I dared not even ask you about it. When I saw you use magic I was shocked by the sudden revelation. And when you ran from me, all I could think about was that I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to watch you be burned at the stake. But also knew that as long I've known you, I have never had a reason to not trust you completely, or to ever believe you had evil intentions. You have always stood by me. And I believe there have been times when my life was saved by you," Arthur said thoughtfully.

Merlin nodded and at this and whispered, "I've had a crush on you ever since that first time when I tried to fight you and you had me locked up!"

Arthur laughed. "Is that why you willingly took another go at me? Now I see why there have been so many times you have nearly killed yourself to save me!"

"Well, Arthur, by the time I started saving your life, my heart was already yours. I would rather die ten thousand deaths then see anything happen to you!" Merlin admitted.

Arthur pulled Merlin close and kissed him gently. He ran his hands up under his shirt to caress his skin. Merlin's eyes suddenly flickered to life and burned with his desire for Arthur.

Arthur felt his body respond to his touch and kissed Merlin deeper than before. Merlin kissed him back softly, loving the taste of Arthur's lips. He tasted of fruit, honey and something entirely his own, almost a sweet and mellow taste.

Arthur finally pulled away and straightened up. Merlin grinned as Arthur grabbed the basket. He unpacked a cold turkey leg, some fruit and a wedge of cheese and started to fill the plates. He handed the plate to Merlin, then poured a goblet of wine.

Merlin placed his plate on the blanket because he could not stop his hands from shaking. He tried his best to eat, but he was so consumed with the emotions that came with the secrets that had come to light in the last hour. He choked on a bite of apple while watching Arthur casually nibble a grape.

"You are so incrediably handsome," Merlin blurted out awkwardly.

Arthur paused in the action of popping another grape into his mouth. He grinned. 'And you, Merlin, are pretty darned handsome yourself."

Merlin blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Merlin it's okay when we are together like this to say whatever you like," Arthur informed him gently.

Merlin nodded blushing harder.

"Sorry, I just got so used to hiding my true feelings for you that it's still a bit strange for me to be talking about this now," he admitted.

Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be afraid Merlin. While you and I are alone, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. Just so long as you don't let my father or anyone in Camelot find out about our relationship. Or your magic. When we are alone," he leaned closer, "I want you to feel free to express your feelings as much as you like." He told him softly.

Merlin looked at him thoughtfully. "I think you're a pompous, arrogant, spoiled brat who will someday make a really amazing king. And when you frustrate me the most, I want to throw you down and kiss you. They inched closer.

"Well, I think you're a clumsy idiot who can't wash a shirt properly and I want to kiss you every time you screw up."

Their lips met. More comfortable with thier new intimacy, there was less caution. When the kiss broke once more, Merlin rose from the ground and started gathering everything up again.

It was time to head back up to the castle before somebody came looking for Arthur. And he knew Gaius probably needed him by now for some kind of chore.

He and Arthur parted at the stable and headed home whistling a soft tune.


End file.
